


巴黎往事

by Ivansher



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: M/M, 岩窟王 - Freeform, 爱德蒙&阿尔贝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 记叙爱德蒙·唐泰斯、岩窟王，和我的父亲阿尔贝·希里拉之间的往事，是一件自然而正确的事。
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Albert de Morcerf
Kudos: 2





	巴黎往事

**Author's Note:**

> 架空结局

我受命记录下这一切，虽然没有任何人命令我，但记叙爱德蒙·唐泰斯、岩窟王，和我的父亲阿尔贝·希里拉之间的往事，是一件自然而正确的事。

他们在月球的狂欢节上相遇相识，这件事有不少人知道，但极少人知道爱德蒙早就认识阿尔贝，并谋划了这场相遇作为旅程的终点。如果顺利的话，这世上就只有岩窟王，而没有名为基督山的幽灵，更不要说活着的阿尔贝了。但正如基督山伯爵所说，没有偶然，只有必然的命运。曾经爱德蒙以他钢铁般的意志宣判了罪人们的命运，那么父亲阿尔贝拥有同样的权利，也就不足为奇了。

契约，父亲告诉我，那是逝去少年弗兰兹留给他的秘密，岩窟王力量的来源，也是致命的弱点。当复仇的意义被消解，契约被迫终止，就能切断岩窟王赖以寄生的藤蔓。我没能亲眼见证决斗当夜的情景，爱德蒙察觉到盔甲里的并非复仇对象，岩窟王却强行刺下了剑，这件错误便已动摇了契约的根基。阿尔贝来不及阻止这场悲剧，但他没有对复仇还以复仇，那正中恶魔的下怀。不需要刀剑与枪弹，只有反复破碎又勉强拼凑起来的年轻的灵魂，将爱德蒙重新拉回人间。

是的，爱德蒙引诱了罪人的儿子，作为整出复仇剧目的导火索。然而恰恰是这点微不足道的火星，划亮深渊最底处的黑暗，扭转了急遽坠落之人的命运。于是爱德蒙有机会第二次这样问：哪怕今天，您还是顾念我的感受？

我一直等待着今天，阿尔贝回答，您愿意让我看到希望么？

这便是我的由来，又一个长在孤儿院的贵族私生子，但我并不打算追溯生身父母犯下的过错，因为我的父亲，和他宇宙中的旅伴，已向我讲述了截然不同的故事。


End file.
